So Many Years Ago
by samacajama
Summary: Bad news... its a pain in the ass, but someone who's there for you makes it sick slightly less. That's what friends are for. As of right noe, it's a oneshot. Might change later, though...


_****_

Why Hello there! I Just wanted to say two thinge before we get started.

_**1. I hope you enjoy this. Right now, it's a oneshot, but I might turn it into a collection of oneshots if i like it enought to and , of course, if y'all, the readers, like it enough. (You can tell me your thoughts in the comments, hint, hint) :)**_

_**and 2. I do not own, nor have ever owned anything except the plot. Characters and setting all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Let the story... COMMENCE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**March 17th, 1973**

The sight of Hogwarts and it's surroundings had a wonderful affect on the students. Specifically on one Dorcas Meadowes. It had the ability to lift her out of her blackest moods; the stress just seemed to slip away when she took a deep breath of the fresh mountain air. Although, today, the effects of the view did nothing to releive some of her misery. Dorcas sat on the banks of the Great Lake, trying to keep her tears in as she had for the last several hours.

_Dorcas Meadowes strolled along the corridor with her best friend, Lily Evans, heading towards the common room. They were laughing at the ridiculous stunt that James Potter and his partner-in-crime, Sirius Black, had pulled in Charms. The end result had been a rather orange Professor Flitwick giving them a month's worth of detentions and awarding the boys with twn points apiece, for "spectacular wandwork"._

_"The green hair was a nice touch too," Lily said._

_"Yeah," Dorcas said between chuckles, " Really brought out his eyes."_

_The girls relapsed into another bout of laughter, clinging to each other to keep upright. Someone would have thought the duo had been hit with a tickling charm the way they were laughing._

_Footsteps sounded around the corner and the girls tried to straighten up, just incase it was a teacher or an attractive guy. Their attempts were in vain, they doscovered ,when they caught each other's eyes and just couldn't keep a straight face anymore._

_It was, in fact, Professor Mcgonagall._

_"Ah, Miss Meadowes," She said upon seeing the girls. "There you are. Will you accompany me to my office, please?"_

_That sobered up Dorcas. _

_"Whatever it is, Professor, I can assure you that I am innocent. I have been a perfect angel-"_

_"You are not in trouble, Miss Meadowes. Now, come with me, please."_

_"Then what-" Dorcas started as she scanned the teacher for any clues as to why she'd be summoned to her office. Then she saw it; McGonagall's red-rimmed eyes, her tear-stained cheeks, rosy from being wiped. The hankerchief clutched in her hand. _

_"No," She whispered. Lily echoed her, but it sounded as if Lily's voice was coming in from the opposite end of a long tunnel._

_Dorcas reeled back , getting ready to run, to get away from - she didn't quite know what, but whatever it was, it frightened her. A firm hand fell on her shoulder, one of Lily's. _

_"I'm coming, too."_

_"Miss Evans, I really must protest-"_

_"No," Dorcas said in a quiet voice. "She can come."_

_"As you wish."_

A warm hand fell on Dorcas's shoulder, breaking her out of her stupor. Dorcas glanced over her shoulder, following the hand up to a face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sirius Black said. The concern that etched his face seemed genuine, but Dorcas wasn't sure. He was, after all, an exceptionally skilled liar.

Dorcas just stared at him.

"Okay, stupid question. You are obviously _not_ okay, but..." He trailed off, taking a beep breath and running a hand through his hair. "What I'm trying to say is can I do anything for you? You know, to help?"

Dorcas continued the even stare, keeping all emotions off her face. When she felt as if she could keep them out of her voice too, she spoke.

"To help with what, exactly?"

"With... ah... Jesus, how do I put this?" Sirius mumbled to himself. "Ah, to help with your, er... situation."

"I haven't any idea as to what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about your family. About what happened to them."

Dorcas couldn't stop the little bit of abger slip out with her next words. "What happened to them, Black?"

"Come, on. Don't make me say it. You know what happened." Sirius said, pleading with his eyes to stop being stubborn and let him help.

Dorcas's misery was slowly turning into rage. Rage about her family's untimley end, rage about Lord Voldemort, and she couldn't help but channel it through her words. Unfortunatly, her words were directed towards someone who was only trying to help. Still, Dorcas wasn't about to show mercy. Not now. A fight wouldn't ease her misery, but it would sure feela hell of alot better that wallowing in her misery.

"No, Black. I don't," Dorcas stood, facing him. "What don't you want to say?"

"That your entire family was murdered by Death Eaters. There, I said it. Now, I feel like the bad guy," He returned his hand to her shoulder as his expression softening. "So _is_ there anything I can do?"

Dorcas shrugged off his shoulder. "Why? Why, Black? _Please_ inform me _why_ you want to help me. I would really Love to know. You want to know why I want to know why? Becase _you don't know me._ I doubt you even know my name! You don't know anything about me! Much less my family! So, No, _Sirius Black._ There is nothing you can do for me. NOT. ONE. DAMN. THING!" She punctuated the last part of her tirade by poking an angry-looking Sirius in the chest.

"Well, I was only trying to comfort the girl that lost her _entire _family," Sirius said, and for a split second, Dorcas could see the Black family resemblance. Not in his faced, but in his expression. It terrified her. She couldn't help but think that relatives of his were a part of the cult that killed her family. "I can see that my efforts were wasted."

Still breathing heavily, Dorcas noted a small expression change. She didn't care until she realised _what_ expression replaced his rage.

Pity.

Dorcas turned abruptly, feeling a sob break through the barrrier she'd erected.

"Go away, Black." She whispered. She gave Sirius ample time to leave before she collapsed, curling into a ball on the grass.

Dorcas wasn't one to cry. She just wan't one of those people. So, when the tears broke loose, she gave them everything she had, crying for everything.

She cried for the loss of her family, for the unfairness of it all. She cried for herself, for loosng everything. For the distress of what to do now, for every single memory of her parents and little brother in theor little house just outside of Godric's Hollow. But most of all, she cried for why she felt the need to seek her sorrow in. Her family, whom she loved very much, just died. She was entitled to a good cry, damnit. So she cried as if she'd never cried before and as if she'd never get to cry again.

Sirius saw this. Even if he didn't understand it, he sympathized with her. Remus went through the same thing in second year. He suddenly felt the overwhelming need to hug her. Sure, the possibility of getting slapped and/or yelled at were incredibly high, but Sirius was willing to take that chance. Besides, he got slapped or yelled at every day by horomonal teenage girls, why should Dorcas Meadowes be any different? That was why, ignoring her orders, Sirius stayed. That was why, despire the _huge_ risk of rejection, Sirius knelt down next to her and pulled her small frame into his arms. He felt a little releived when she turned her face to his chest, accepting the embrace.

When Dorcas's eyes were dry, she peeled herself away from Sirius and his now damp shirt. She stood, staring at him. He copied the movement, not quite sure if she was done.

"We never speak of this again, alright? Just forget that this ever happened." Dorcas said.

"Naturally. I have a reputation to uphold, mind you. I can't let it slip that I'm actually a softie at heart."

Dorcas smiled and whispered, "Thank you," before turning on her heel and dissapearing into the gathering darkness.

Sirius smiled at her retreating figure.

Sirius kept that unspoken promise right up until the day Dorcas Meadowes died. Then, Sirius told his best mate while holding her limp body in his arms, the same way he had so many years ago.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. A little sad, but I felt as if this explained a little bit of Dorcas Meadowes to me(also Sirius. He's probably my favourite character in the maurader's era). Character development is huge to me. Without it, where would anyone be? In 2-D land, moping about, that's where._**

**_Thanks, for reading and have a lovely day (or night)._**

**_love and hugs,_**

**_~S_**


End file.
